Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ(descripcón de los personajes)
by CleoMatsuro
Summary: 3 presentadores, 8 participantes ¿Quienes son? las PPGZ y los RRBZ/Brick - Imposible! - Butch - Cambiaron demaciado - Miyako - Los sabemos no somos idiotas como tu sabes Butch - Cleo - Miya no pierdas tu tiempo, simplemente son 4 idiotas que no valen la pena/ Lo se mal summary pero vale la pena XD
1. Descripción de los personajes

**Verdad o Reto con las PPGZ y los RRBZ**

 **En negrita iran las notas de la autora (YO XD)**

 _En cursiva iran los pensamientos_

Subrayadas iran las cosas importantes

Por favor lean este sera mi primer fic y espero que les guste (en mi historia yo soy parte del grupo de las PPGZ y al grupo de los chicos le agrego un integrante se llama Rage)

PPGZ

 **Cleo (yo)** – Alta, buen cuerpo, tez un poco oscura, pelirroja con mechas negras llevo el cabello en una coleta alta, muy rizado y con una gorra hacia atrás roja con negro cosa que hace que me quede un mechón grande de fuera tampandome un ojo, ojos rojo sangre, sádica, lista, rápida, ruda, algo loca y un poco fría. Tengo un top rojo oscuro junto a unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra además llevo unos botines con taco por dentro. Contraparte Rage.

 **Miyako** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, rubia ahora su cabello es más largo y lo lleva amarrado en una sola coleta hacia un costado y tiene mechas celestes, ojos celestes, tierna, tranquila, amable dulce, ahora dejo de ser tan ingenua y alegre. Lleva una blusa blanca junto con una falda suelta y unas plataformas. Contraparte Boomer.

 **Momoko** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, pelirroja con mechas rosas ahora lleva su cabello en una larga trenza hacia el costado, ojos rosas, inteligente, ya no es enamoradiza, calculadora, sencilla, amable, feliz y divertida. Lleva una camiseta ajustada con estampado de corazones junto a una falda negra con unas botas altas. Contraparte Brick.

 **Kaoru** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, pelinegra con mechones verdes ahora lleva su cabello peinado hacia un solo lado dejando un costado lleno de trenzas, ojos verde claro, ruda, testaruda, atlética, intrépida, poco femenina y algo dormilona. Lleva una camiseta un poco holgada junto a unos jeans gris oscuro y unos botines con taco por dentro. Contraparte Butch.

RRBZ

 **Rage** – Alto, buen cuerpo, tez un poco mas clara que la mía, pelirrojo con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta con una gorra hacia atrás roja con negro cosa que hace que le quede un mechón grande de fuera tapándole un ojo, ojos rojo carmín, sádico, listo, rápido, rudo y un poco frío.

Lleva una camiseta roja con unos jeans azules oscuro y unas converse negras con rojo. Contraparte Cleo

 **Boomer** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, rubio, ojos azules, tierno, tranquilo, amable, tontito, dulce, ahora dejo de ser tan ingenuo y alegre. Lleva una camisa a cuadros con los dos primeros botones desabrochados con un pantalón negro y unas converse azules. Contraparte Miyako.

 **Brick** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, pelirrojo, ojos rojos carmín, inteligente, frío, calculador, sencillo, divertido y un poco bromista. Lleva una camiseta roja con negro unos jeans negros y unas converse rojas. Contraparte Momoko.

 **Butch** – Estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez clara, pelinegro tiene una coleta que le deja un mechón de pelo tapándole un ojo, ojos verde oscuro, rudo, testarudo, atlético, intrépido, bastante pervertido, mujeriego y muy bromista. Lleva una musculosa verde oscuro junto a unos jeans grises y una chaqueta negra y unas converse verdes. Contraparte Kaoru.

CONDUCTORES

 **Niku** – Tez clara, amable, risueña y tranquila. Ojos y cabello marrón. Lleva una falda morada junto a una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas.

 **Mark** – Morocho, todo un fiki, nerd, cerebrito y entre otros, ojos y cabello azul. Lleva un canguro junto a un deportivo y unas converse grises.

 **Junie** – Sádica, divertida, sin miedo alguno y graciosa (a su manera). Ojos y cabello morado. Lleva unos shorts blancos junto a una camiseta fucsia con unas converse moradas.


	2. Reencuentro y presentaciones

**Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 1**

Reencuentro y presentaciones.

 **En negrita iran las notas de la autora**

 _En cursiva iran los pensamientos_

Subrayadas iran las cosas importantes  


Niku – Hola a todo el mundo. Este es nuestro programa de verdades y retos de las PPGZ y de los RRBZ donde podrás enviarnos retos y verdades para que ellos y nosotros los cumplamos ahora doy paso a mis compañeros para presentarse.

Mark – Hola mi nombre es Mark, alias el Friki del grupo. Yo me encargare de decir las verdades mientras que Niku de encargara de decir los retos.

Junie – Mi nombre es Junie y soy la sádica del grupo, me encargaré de los castigos y las torturas tanto fisicas como psicologicas. Y ahora sin mas preambulos los RRBZ!

Todo el mundo en el estudio gritaba como si no hubiera mañana. Los primeros en entrar fueron los RRBZ que se sorprendieron por ver a tanta gente.

X: Brick casate con migo – gritó una chica.

X: Butch eres todo un adonis – gritó otra.

X: Boomer amamos tu ternura – gritaron varias mas a la vez.

X: Rage eres el chico mas apuesto que a pisado la faz de la tierra – gritaron unas que llevaban muchos carteles de Rage.

Los chicos se sentaron cada uno en su lugar asignado.

Rage lleva una camiseta roja con unos jeans azules oscuro y unas converse negras con rojo.

Boomer lleva una camisa a cuadros con los dos primeros botones desabrochados con un pantalón negro y unas converse azules.

Brick lleva una camiseta roja con negro unos jeans negros y unas converse rojas.

Butch lleva una musculosa verde oscuro junto a unos jeans grises y una chaqueta negra y unas converse verdes.

Brick – Lo siento no eres mi tipo de chica – dijo este

Butch – Lo se no tienes que decirlo – dijo este a su vez **(N/A creo que me pase de engrido con Butch).**

Boomer – Gracias – dijo dando una sonrisa que las hizo suspiras e incluso a algunas desmayarse.

Rage – Ya se que soy el mas apuesto del planeta no es necesario que lo digan – dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Junie – Bueno... Después de esta calurosa bienvenida, les presentamos a sus heroínas favoritas PPGZ!

Rrbz - ¡QUEEEEE!

Nosotras ibamos entrando justo cuando todos los chicos se pusieron a gritar por nosotras.

Mi nombre es Cleo tengo puesto un top rojo oscuro junto a unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra además llevo unos botines con taco por dentro.

Kaoru lleva puesta una camiseta un poco holgada junto a unos jeans gris oscuro y unos botines con taco por dentro.

Miyako iba vestida con una blusa blanca junto con una falda suelta y unas plataformas.

Y Momoko usaba una camiseta ajustada con estampado de corazones junto a una falda negra con unas botas altas.

X: Miyako te amo se mi novia – dijo un chico.

Miyako – Sigue soñando – en un tono cortante muy notorio.

X: Kaoru que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado – dijo otro.

Kaoru – Primero muerta y enterrada antes que irme con un idiota como tu – dijo esta en su tono normal.

X: Momoko ¿quieres unos dulces? - dijo una chica muy amable.

Momoko – No gracias hace mucho dejaron de gustarme – dijo esta amablemente.

X: Cleo te doy hasta llegar a Narnia – dijo un chico.

Cleo – Y yo te golpeo hasta Narnia ida y vuelta mil veces – note se el sarcasmo de mi contestación.

Los Rrbz estaban con cara de WTF?

Brick – Imposible! – dijo como si no creyera lo que veía.

Butch – Cambiaron demaciado – dijo boquiabierto.

Miyako – Lo sabemos no somos idiotas como tu, sabes Butch – contestó Miyako.

Cleo – Miya no pierdas tu tiempo, solo son 4 idiotas que no valen la pena – dicho esto nos fuimos a sentar.

Junie – Bueno quiero decirles que yo seré quien los torture si no cumplen un reto o mienten en una verdad entendido – pregunté.

Ppgz – Entendido – dijimos las cuatro al unísono.

Rrbz – y si no queremos – dijeron ellos.

Junie – Los voy a golpear con un maso, luego los corto en pedasitos con una motosierra y se los doy de cenar a un tiburón – concluyó Junie de lo mas calmada.

Rrbz – En-en tendido – dijeron muy asustados.

Cleo – ¿Junie sabes algo? – le pregunté.

Junie - ¿Que? - contestó ella.

Cleo – Nosotras nos vamos a llevar muy bien – le dije sonriendo de lado y ella me respondió con la misma sonrisa. Los Rrbz se asustaron aún mas.


	3. Primer Reto

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 2

 **En negrita irán las notas de la autora**

 _En cursiva irán los pensamientos  
_

Y subrayado irán las cosas importantes.

 **Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo la trama es mía que lo disfruten  
**

Primer Reto.

Niku – Bueno hemos recibido nuestros primeros retos y verdades y pasa a leerlos Mark – dijo Niku.

Mark – Bueno estos retos y verdades los envía Mey-Chan Sakura – dijo este y paso a leer los retos y verdades.

 **Dezz: yeyy! torturas!*sonríe "inocentemente"*  
Ángel: ah*suspira* ¿nunca va a cambiar verdad?  
Mey: siempre lo mismo, por ahora estoy cansada así que Dezz te dejo los retos y Angel las verdades  
Ángel/Dezz: haiiii  
Dezz: bien, aquí mis retos...*sonríe de lado traviesa*  
Chicas: tienes que vestirse con ropas MUY provocativas, Momoko y Miyako con polleras MUY cortas y Kaoru y Cleo con shorts (yo también odio las faldas) de color negro y la parte de arriba de su respectivo color (también maquillada pero no como payasos), por cierto, que los idiotas(RRBZ) no lean esto y chicas, tienen que usar la ropa TODO el programa, AH y que bailen sensualmente frente a los chicos (con un tuvo para cada una)  
Chicas; quiero que ustedes tres chicas, salgan en una cita con mis amigos (3:)) no se preocupen, pueden cambiarse de ropa por una que mi amiga les hizo para ustedes, y si se quieren maquillar, esta bien;  
Blossom: una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera de jeans azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unos botines del mismo color, ademas debes dejar tu cabello suelto usando una diadema de corazon roja  
Bubbles: un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon negros y tu cabello atado en una coleta de lado  
Buttercup: una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos pantalones corto jeans azul oscuro, unas converses blancas con franjas verdes y unos lentes de sol(si quieres)  
Cleo: un básica rojo y arriba una remera de hombro caído bordo, unos shorts blancos y unas sport del mismo color con franjas rojas, ademas de una diadema en forma de diamante amarillo y su cabello suelto y lacio  
Y estos son con quienes irán:  
Momoko con Simón(es un chico albino de ojos azules, buen físico y muy inteligente, ademas de que le gustan los dulces y los comics)  
Miyako con Damián(es un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel , buen físico y muy amable, que le encantan los animales y la moda)  
Kaoru con Haru(también es pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo atlético y muy divertido,le gusta los deportes y las bromas)  
Cleo con Soul(es rubio natural y padece de heterocromía: por lo que uno de sus ojos es color verde claro como una menta y el otro celeste cielo, es alegre y risueño, además de que le gustan las travesuras y reír mucho)  
Simón: una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color  
Damián: una remera manga corta amarilla oscuro, unas bermudas beige, unas zapatillas blancas, un chaleco sin mangas beige y unos lentes de sol arriba de su cabeza color marrón oscuro.  
Haru: una básica azul oscuro, una camisa azul celeste arremangada hasta los codos, jeans deportivos azules y unas sports negras  
Soul: una camisa verde, unas jeans celeste claro, una deportivas blancas y una campera de cuero negra  
Dezz: esos son mis retos, blanquita, tu sigues  
Angel: al menos no los torturaste  
Dezz: por ahora *sonríe de lado traviesa*  
Angel: ahh*suspira* okey, mis preguntas son:  
Chicos(cuando las chicas ya se hayan cambiado la ropa): ¿Como se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?  
Chicas: ¿Les gusta la ropa?  
Chicos(después de que las chicas hayan bailado): ¿Que tal bailan las chicas? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?  
Chicas(después de bailar): ¿Les gusto bailar de esa manera?  
Chicas(antes de su cita): ¿Les gusta la ropa? Yo la diseñe  
Chicos(antes de la cita): ¿Como se ven las chicas con la ropa que diseñe?  
Chicos(cuando las chicas estén en su cita): ¿Creen que hacen buena pareja? ¿Están celosos?  
Chicas(cuando hallan vuelo de la cita): ¿Que le parecieron los chicos? ¿Los quisieran para novio? ¿Que tipo de chicos les gustan?  
Chicos: ¿Que tipo de chica les gusta?  
Ángel: bien, eso es todo*sonríe con inocencia*  
Dezz: fiuuu*silva sorprendida* tu si que sabes interrogar...  
Ángel: gracias*aun manteniendo su sonrisa*  
Mey: terminaron?  
Dezz/Angel: siiiip  
Mey: bien, entonces nos vemos y esperemos a ver que pasa bye bye**

Junie – Esta bien Mey-Chan Sakura cumpliremos todos tus retos y responderemos todas tus verdades o si no yo los voy a torturar – dijo esta y llamo a las Ppgz.

Niku – Chicas Mey-Chan Sakura dice: **tienes que vestirse con ropas MUY provocativas, Momoko y Miyako con polleras MUY cortas y Kaoru y Cleo con shorts (yo también odio las faldas) de color negro y la parte de arriba de su respectivo color (también maquillada pero no como payasos).**

Kaoru y Cleo – Esta chica nos agrada – dijimos aliviadas de no tener que usar falda.

Miyako y Momoko – A nosotras también – dijeron ellas.

Mark – Bueno mientras las chicas van a los camerinos a cambiarse nosotros vamos a buscar una canción apropiada para lo que se viene – dijo Mark dejando a los chicos con un interrogante en la cabeza.

En eso entramos nosotras 4. Kaoru y Cleo llevaban unos shorts negros con unos tops de su respectivo color, mientras que Miyako y Momoko llevaban falda con unas blusas strapples de su respectivo color.

Rrbz con cara de WTF?.

Después de que las chicas bailaran superipermega sensuales bajaron y se quedaron con la ropa que traían.

Junie – Bueno mejor pasemos al siguiente reto – dijo esta divertida.

Niku – Bien chicas estos son los amigos de Dezz – dijo esta y entraron 4 chicos muy liindos.

Haru – Hola mi nombre es Haru – dijo este.

Damián – Yo soy Damián – dijo otro.

Simón – Que tal mi nombre es Simón – dijo el siguiente.

Soul – Yo me llamo Soul – dijo el último.

Junie – Ahora que ya se conocen voy a decirles con quien irá cada chica y como debe ir vestida ya que Angel la chica que mando las verdades la diseño y la mando – dijo y continuo – Momoko iras con Simón, tendrás que ponerte una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera de jeans azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unos botines del mismo color, además debes dejar tu cabello suelto usando una diadema de corazón roja – dijo.

Momoko – Ok me voy a cambiar y nos vamos – dijo Momoko.

Simón – Ok yo te espero aquí – dijo este y se sentó.

Niku – Continuando con lo que decía Junie, Miyako iras con Damián y debes usar un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon negros y tu cabello atado en una coleta de lado.

Miyako – Ok – dijo esta y se fue a cambiar para la cita.

Mark – Bueno tu Kaoru van con Haru y vas a llevar puesta una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos pantalones corto jeans azul oscuro, unas converses blancas con franjas verdes y unos lentes de sol(si quieres).

Kaoru – Ok y quiero decirte que me agradas por no hacer que use falda o vestido – decía esta muy feliz – Me voy a cambiar – dijo por último y se fue.

Junie – Y bueno Cleo tu vas con Soul y debes llevar un básica rojo y arriba una remera de hombro caído bordo, unos shorts blancos y unas sport del mismo color con franjas rojas, además de una diadema en forma de diamante amarillo y su cabello suelto y lacio – dijo y yo contesté – Dudo que lo del cabello lacio se pueda cumplir ya que mi cabello cada que intento alisarlo a los 10 minutos esta igual que como esta ahora – contesté – Pero haré lo posible por cumplir tu reto al pie de la letra – dije como si fuera algo de suma importancia.

Ppgz – Ya estamos lista vamonos chicos – dijimos las cuatro y nos fuimos.

Quiero aclarar algo que no puse en el cap anterior las chicas y los chicos tienen 17 espero que les halla gustado Nos leemos.

Gracias por dejar tu review Mey-Chan Sakura eres la primera y eres la mejor.


	4. Mas retos

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 3

Niku – Ahora vamos con un nuevo reto y viene de parte de Nora123 – dijo esta y se puso a leer los retos en voz alta.

 **Retos  
Miyako quiero que vayas al cuarto de boomer y te lleves a pulpina Boomer has lo mismo pero con pulpi haber quien se rinde.  
Rrbz quiero que le levanten la falda a las chicas  
Nora:César eres un estupido pervertido.  
Ppgz quiero que le den una FUERTE cachetada a los rrbz.  
Ppgz quiero que de sorpresa le bajen los pantalones a los rrbz  
Verdades  
Miyako porque no eres dulce te extrañamos  
Momoko como que ya no te gustan los dulces que mal  
Quien se rindió  
Rrbz son unos pervertidos les dolió la cachetada  
Ppgz que sintieron cuando les bajaron los pantalones  
Rrbz sintieron vergüenza Jajajaja.**

Mark – Bueno Miyako y Boomer ya saben que hacer – Miyako en un segundo ya había ido a buscar a pulpina y ya venia de regreso, Boomer la imitó.

Butch y Rage – Y nosotros que hacemos van de pantalón – dijeron dos de los cuatro idio... corrijo chicos **(N/A: tengo que dejar de pensar que son tan idiotas, bueno no dejar de pensarlo pero dejar de escribirlo si y lo siento por las fans de los RRBZ pero son algo tontitos por reducir el insulto).**

Ppgz – Con todo el placer del mundo – dijimos las cuatro y los golpeamos.

Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru cumplieron el reto.

Cleo – Hay sala de torturas – pregunté.

Junie – Claro! Pero porque – pregunto esta intrigada.

Cleo – Te sigo yo no pienso hacer eso xq seria mas humillante para mi que para el – dije y empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

15 minutos después yo salí con toda la ropa rasgada y sangrando pero Junie parecía asustada fui a cambiarme.

Mark – Junie estas bien – preguntó un poco asustado.

Junie – De que esta hecha esa chica, la torture de todas las maneras existentes y por existir y ni un solo grito, osea que nació sin sentido del dolor o que – dijo esta casi loca.

Niku – Mientras Junie se recupera vamos con las verdades – dijo antes de proseguir – La primera es para Miyako y dice **xq no eres dulce te extrañamos** – dijo.

Miyako – No es que alla dejado de ser dulce solo soy cortante con quien se lo merece – dijo en el tono mas dulce que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Momoko – No es que ya no me gusten es solo que a no los como tan seguido como antes y ya es costumbre andarme negando cada que me ofrecen uno – contestó ella.

Rrbz – Claro que dolió – dijeron/gritaron los chicos.

Ppgz – Nada en especial – dijeron tres.

Cleo – Yo no lo hice, a y lo siento Junie no quise asustarte es que es una costumbre andar por la vida peleando y así aprendí a que me dejaran de doler los golpes, las cortadas entre otras cosas y si no me crees preguntale a las chicas que yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces terminé en cuidados intensivos en un hospital – dije pidiendo perdón.

Chicas – Creo que ya son una 67 contando la de ayer en la mañana antes de venir al programa – dijeron.

Junie – Por eso me agradas eres tan sadomasoquista como yo – me dijo abrazandome.

Mark – Volviendo al programa chicos sintieron verguenza cuando las chicas les bajaron los pantalones – pregunto.

Rrbz – Claro que si! - dijeron.

Niku – Hasta aquí el programa de hoy – dijo y continuo Mark – Nos vemos mañana – dijo el y terminó Junie – En otro capitulo de Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

Nos leemos gracias a todos por dejar reviews.

Y no lo olviden dejar reviews cuesta lo mismo que respirar osea que es GRATIS no sean tímidos ADÍOS.


	5. Retos e Invitadas especiales

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 4.

Niku – Hola a todos! Hoy tenemos 3 invitadas especiales demosle la bienvenida a Mey, Dezz y Ángel – dijo ella entusiasmada.

Mey: su nombre completo es Melina pero le gusta que le digan Mey, es la mas baja de las tres, su piel es bronceada pero no tanto, ojos grandes de color rojo y con el iris negro, como los reptiles, su cabello le llega por debajo de los hombros y tiene rizos naturales, de un castaño claro, su cuerpo esta desarrollado, tiene 16 años y su personalidad es alegre, expresiva, alocada, un poco traviesa y muy cariñosa, es como un gatito pidiendo mimos. Usa una blusa violeta, unos short de jeans azules rasgados, unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto con una vincha violeta.

Ángel: su nombre completo es Angélica pero le encanta el nombre Ángel, es de estatura media, su piel es muy blanca, ojos de color fucsia con toques claros, su cabello es ondulado y le llega hasta debajo de la cadera de color blanco puro, como la nieve, su cuerpo es muy desarrollado, tiene 17 años y su personalidad es algo tímida, comprensiva, maternal, tierna y dulce, como una madre. Usa un vestido blanco de tirantes ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, este va en degradación osea de el blanco va pasando todos los tonos de rosas hasta llegar al mas oscuro, unas bailarinas rosadas y su cabello en una trenza larga de lado con una diadema de corazón rosa brilloso.

Dezz: su nombre completo es Destiny pero prefiere que le digan Dezz, es la mas alta de las tres, de piel blanca pero no tanto, sus ojos también son rojos pero un rojo sangre y su iris es normal, su cabello le llega a media espalda color negro carbón y lacio, su cuerpo es el mas desarrollado pero lo oculta con ropas holgadas o deportivas, tiene 18 años y su personalidad es sádica, vengativa, traviesa, cruel, aveces fría cuando se enoja y malvada, justo como un diablillo. Usa una básica blanca, una camisa de hombre roja abierta, unos pantalones militares verdes, unos borcegos militares negros y su cabello en una cola alta junto a unos lentes de sol negros.

Mey – Un gusto estar con ustedes hoy – contenta.

Ángel – Hola como están – preguntó amablemente.

Dezz – Hora de divertirnos – dijo muy animada.

Cleo – Dezz, puedo agradecerte por no hacer que use falda – dije agradeciéndole.

Dezz – Claro ya somos tres contando a Kaoru las que odiamos las faldas – dijo esta a lo cual nosotras asentimos.

Mark – Bueno comencemos hemos recibido otros retos y verdades de parte de **Dash 301** – dijo y comenzó a leer los retos en voz alta.

 **Mis retos son:  
Kaoru actúa como Miyako por todo el programa(pero no te vistas como ella)  
Momoko tu con Miyako  
Y Miyako con Momoko  
Boomer que piensas de Kaoru actuando como Miyako?  
Brick que piensas de Miyako actuando como Momoko?  
Butch que piensas de Momoko actuando como Kaoru?**

 **Mis verdades son:**  
 **Butch a que eres alérgico?**  
 **Brick a que eres alérgico?**  
 **Boomer a que eres alérgico?**  
 **Kaoru a que eres alérgica?**  
 **Momoko a que eres alérgica?**  
 **Miyako a que eres alérgica?**

Junie – Bueno empecemos con Kaoru – dijo ella.

Kaoru – Será un honor empezar con estos maravillosos retos – dijo esta al mejor tono Miyako.

Miyako – Hay! Pero cuantos chicos lindos hay aquí – dijo esta imitando a la perfección a Momoko.

Momoko – Miyako ya bájale solo son chicos que no son mas que idiotas probablemente – dijo esta haciendo el mismo tono de Kaoru.

Niku – Boomer que piensas de Kaoru actuando como Miyako – pregunto esta

Boomer – ... –

Niku – Boomer estas bien – preguntó.

Boomer – Eeeee.. Si si estoy bien solo que shokeado por la actuación de Kaoru – dijo muy sorprendido.

Mark – Bueno Brick que piensas de Miyako actuando como Momoko – Pregunto el.

Brick – Le sale igualito, si le pusieras peluca y lentes de contacto no las diferencias – dijo.

Junie – Y al final Butch, que piensas de Momoko actuando como Kaoru – pregunto la última de las presentadoras.

Butch – Si no fuera porque la conozco no las distingo – dijo este último.

Cleo y Rage – Que bien nos salvamos de los retos – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mey, Dezz y Ángel – Notaron que hablaron al mismo tiempo sin discutir – dijeron todas a lo que Cleo y Rage comenzaron a discutir.

Mey – Creo que no debimos decir nada – dijo esta con una gotita estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

Ángel – Creo que si – dijo esta buscando a su hermana **(N/A: Ángel y Dezz son hermanas gemelas aunque no lo parezcan)**.

Cleo y Rage habían empezado una pelea.

Dezz – Dale donde le duela Cleo, Hazte respetar eres mujer pero sabes defenderte – decía esta para alentarme.

En eso le di una patada en sus partes nobles lo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo con mucho dolor y a sus hermanos mirándolo con una cara de **Eso debe doler**.

Junie – Buena esa Cleo, pero ahora sigamos con las verdades – dijo y la que hablo fue Kaoru.

Kaoru – Soy alérgica a las arañas – dijo.

Miyako – Soy alérgica a el polvo – dijo mirando a todos los chicos con corazones en los ojos

Momoko – Soy alérgica a el pelo de gato y donde se rían terminaran en el hospital – dijo esta alsando el puño.

Rrbz – Somos sus contrapartes, así que básicamente somos alérgicos a lo mismo que ellas – dijeron.

Niku – Cleo tu no apareces pero podrías contestar la pregunta – dijo esta.

Cleo – Claro, sinceramente no creo ser alérgica a nada nunca me a dado una alergia en mi vida – conteste con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Junie – Bueno, nos despedimos y hasta el próximo programa – dijo.


	6. Retos y al final algo inesperado

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 5.

Niku – Hoy vamos directamente a los retos – dijo esta y dio paso a la lectura.

 **Retos:  
1- Brick coquetee a blossom :33  
2- Kaoru y Butch hagan un deporte extremo como escalar una montaña  
3 - bubbles igual que coquetee a Boomer xDD  
4- que Brick preste su gorra a blossom se lo ponga  
5- ppgz que se pongan bikini y hagan una pasarela de moda y bailen sexy x33 para los rrbz  
verdades:  
1 - rrbz por que levantaron la falda las chicas y por que robaron los trajes de las chicas  
2- ppgz tienen novio?  
3- ppgz les gustan alguien y quien es ? ( tiene que decir el nombre )  
4- rrbz tienen novia?  
5- rrbz le gusto lo que hizo las ppgz  
creo es todo .w. Byeee.**

Mark – Bueno lo primero es para ti Brick – dijo.

Brick – Momoko te vez hermosa hoy sabias, creo que nunca vi a nadie tan hermosa como tu – dijo en un tono coqueto.

Kaoru, Butch – Vamos a hacer esa sugerencia nunca hemos escalado una montaña – dijeron y se fueron para cumplir su reto.

Miyako – Boomer sabes, eres muy dulce si te pido que salgas con migo aceptarías solo por preguntar – dijo esta en un tono mas coqueto que Brick.

Ppgz – Okey – dijimos y nos fuimos a cambias **(N/A: Kaoru ya regreso de su reto al igual que Butch)**

Mientras hacían el desfile y bailaban había cuatro chicos con una hemorragia nasal.

Rrbz – Porque en ese momento ambas cosas nos parecieron divertidas – contestaron.

Ppgz – No – dijimos.

Miyako – Me gusta Cody **(Taka-Chan) –** dijo esta. _(Boomer: Entonces me desare de ese chico)_

Kaoru – No me gusta nadie – dijo. _(Butch: Camino libre)._

Momoko – Me gusta Dexter – dijo. _(Brick: Será fácil desaserme de esa rata de laboratorio)._

Cleo – Gustarme alguien a mi, no los chicos solo son un estorbo – dije muy cortante _(Rage: Será complicado pero será mía)._

Junie – Próximos retos – dijo y empezó a leer.

 **camilokabipolar**

 **hiliwis *digo sonriendo* he aqui mis retos y verdades yey!.  
RETOS:  
1\. que momoko-chan y cleo-chan les canten a rege y brick la cancion 'bad boy' de cascada, usando:  
momoko-chan una blusa de tirantes algo olgada color rosa, una falda lisa al cuerpo blanca, unos zapatos de tacon de 12cm blancos de cintas rosas amarradas formando un moño y maquillada con un labial fucsia, sombra rosa pastel y rimel negro.  
cleo-chan una blusa ombliguera al cuerpo color rojo oscuro, una chaqueta negra con capucha (que la lleve puesta junto con su gorra), unos shorts negros y unos tenis de plataforma tipo converse, maquillada con un labial color rojo vivo, sombra rojo con negro y rimel negro.  
2\. que kaoru-chan y butch-kun bailen adrenalina uno muy junto del otro.  
3\. que boomer-kun y miyako-chan canten la primera vez de porta (una de las mejores canciones del mundo!).  
4\. que brick-kun y rage-kun salten en paracaida en alaska.  
5\. que TODOS los chicos vean todas las sagas de crepùsculo y las tres peliculas de 3 msc (metros sobre el cielo).**

 **VERDADES  
1\. brick-kun y rage-kun, ¿momoko-chan y cleo-chan cantan bien y se ven lindas con esa ropa?  
2\. kaoru-chan y butch-kun, ¿les gusto bailar uno junto al otro adrenalina?  
3\. boomer-kun y miyako-chan, ¿les gusto la cancion que cantaron juntos?  
4\. brick-kun y rage-kun, ¿que se siente saltar en paracaidas en alaska?  
5\. chicos, ¿les gustaron las sagas de crepùsculo y las tres pelis de 3 msc?  
6\. TODOS Y TODAS, ¿les gusta alguien?¿quien?(todas las verdades con detector de mentiras).**

Cleo, Momoko – ok nos vamos a cambiar- dijimos y cuando volvimos.

 **Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment time you i would be someone else  
My love turn arround and i felt**

 **Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again**

 **Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..**

 **(Bad Boy!)**

 **You want me this prommes to say by my side  
But after sometime you just put me aside  
You never thought that a girl coulg be strong  
Now I´ll show you how to grow old**

 **Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again**

 **Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..**

A Butch y Kaoru les pusieron la canción y comenzaron a bailar, ciertamente bailaban muy bien estuvieron así hasta que termino la canción.

 **[Porta]  
Os voy a contar  
Lo que sentí en esta canción  
Fue la primera vez  
Que alguien rompió en mí, mi corazón  
Y no me lo creía  
O quizás no quería  
Mientras cada lagrima caía  
Seguía sin entender la razón  
Si es que existía  
La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve  
Al subirme asumí  
Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes  
Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude preguntar  
Si era por ella, o por mi culpa  
Que tenía que pagar**

 **Al final supe la verdad  
Era lo último que me esperaba  
A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba  
La primera vez que me traicionaban  
Para colmo lo negaban  
Como si yo fuera idiota  
Sentí la derrota en mí  
Y un dolor que no se agotaba**

 **Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida  
Sabía que nadie en el mundo  
Como yo la querría nunca  
Vacío emocional que sientes dentro  
Se hace un nudo  
Mente y corazón  
Se muestran por primera vez desnudos**

 **[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar**

 **Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer**

 **[Porta]  
Entonces es cuando piensas  
Que ella ya no te merece  
Te convences mientras dentro  
Sin saberlo el odio crece  
Sigues con tu vida  
Finges que todo está bien  
Buceas a otra persona que llene ese hueco  
Y así poder darle celos a ella también**

 **Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente  
Aunque me funcionó, ella volvió  
Y os juro que me dolió  
Pero entonces fui yo quien la rechazó  
Ya había pasado por lo peor  
Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas  
Que vuelves ahora haciendo  
Como que nada ocurrió**

 **Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?  
Vienes de victima, diciéndome que  
Que fui lo mejor que te paso  
Palabras vacías sin mas  
Te fuiste con otro cuando cuando me tenías  
Solo debías decir la verdad  
Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida**

 **Fue difícil para mí  
Después de tanto tiempo  
No me arrepiento  
Pero la poca confianza  
Se la llevo el viento  
No sabía qué iba a pasar  
Tenía que reflexionar  
Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar  
Con un simple "lo siento"**

 **[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar**

 **Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer**

 **[Porta]  
Y os lo podéis imaginar  
Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez  
Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar  
Sabía que no saldría bien  
Todo era rencor  
Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara  
Cada discusión por nada  
O por cualquier estupidez**

 **Yo creía que sería para siempre  
Y ya ves  
La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte  
¿No crees?  
Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste  
Y suerte  
Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte**

 **Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia  
Aunque me cure tras cada traición  
La decepción siempre se quedará dentro  
Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas  
Con alas cortadas  
Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento**

 **Y aprendí de cada error  
Aunque entonces solo era un crío  
Todo pasa por algún motivo  
Y yo encontré el mío  
Quizás fue un capricho del destino  
Quien nos separó  
Porque ahora tengo al lado  
Algo de verdad  
Se llama Amor**

 **[Gema]  
Quise ser todo para ti  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar**

 **Recé una y otra vez  
Y ve, que saldría vez  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer**

Con Brick y Rage en alaska después de montar en el avión para saltar con paracaidas saltaron.

En el cine, mirando todas las peliculas y comiendo palomitas y tomando refrescos cuando miraron todas las peliculas.

Junie – Ahora las verdades – dijo.

Brick, Rage – Cantan exelente y se ven demasiado bien con esa ropa – dijeron sin una pisca de mentira.

Kaoru, Butch – No se sintió muy bien pero la canción es genial – dijeron los dos.

Miyako, Boomer – Nos gustó mucho – dijeron.

Ppgz – Nos encantaron – dijimos las cuatro.

Rrbz – No estubieron mal – dijeron.

Kaoru, Cleo, Junie, Mark y Niku – No nos gusta nadie – dijimos.

Boomer – Me gusta Miyako y no tengo miedo de admitirlo – dijo y el detector dijo que era verdad.

Butch – Me gusta Kaoru – sin pena y diciendo la verdad.

Brick – Me gusta Momoko – dijo sin mentir.

Rage – Me gusta Cleo y me gustaría que correspondiera pero como no le gusta nadie – dijo.

Momoko – Me gusta Dexter – dijo.

Miyako – Me gusta Cody **(Taka-Chan) –** dijo esta.

Junie – Que confesiones y son en vivo – dijo.

Mark – Bueno a lo que sigue – dijo.

 **domogirl**

 **Holiii bueno estos son mis retos:  
Burbuja y Boomer vean el video hd smile hd(si eres de sexto para abajo no lo veas)  
Cloe q vaya a hacer motocross  
Rage acompañarle a Cloe y ayudala hacer truco mortales  
Butch ve a un bar gay y liga con todo a acello q encuentre  
Bombon haz cosplay de Hatsune Miku cantado Cindrella para Brick  
Verdades:  
Azules:le ha gustado el vídeo?quieren sonreir?  
Cloe:te ha gustado el motocross?  
Rage q tal los trucos?  
Butch te ha gustado ligar?  
Brick q te ha parecido la cancion?  
Bueno eso es todo  
PD:Cloe estoy con tigo la faldas son horribles bay**

Miyako y Boomer se fueron a ver el video cuando salieron parecían traumados.

Cleo – Si! Motocross – dije hiper feliz.

Rage – Te tengo que acompañar – dijo el y contesté yo – Entonces no seas lento y vamonos – dije y nos fuimos.

Butch – Sala de castigo – dijo dirijiendose hacia ahí.

Momoko – Ok – se fue a cambiar.

 **Watashi no koi wo higeki no "Juliet" ni shi nai de  
koko kara tsure dashi te...  
son na kibun yo**

 **papa to mama ni oyasumi nasai  
sei zei ii yume wo mi nasai  
otona wa moo neru jikan yo.**

 **musekaeru miwaku no "caramel"  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
konya wa doko made ikeru no?**

 **kami tsuka nai de  
yasashiku shite  
nigai mono wa mada kirai nano,  
mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne.**

 **Shira nai koto ga aru no nara ba  
shiri tai to omou futsuu desho?  
zenbu misete yo  
anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no...**

 **(coro)  
zutto koi shiku te "Cinderella"  
seifuku dake de kake te yuku wa  
mahoo yo jikan wo tomete yo  
warui hito ni jama sare chau wa.**

 **Nige dashi tai no "Juliet"  
demo sono namae de yoba nai de  
sooyo ne musu bare nakucha ne  
sooja nai to tanoshiku nai wa  
nee watashi to ikite kureru?**

 **Senobi wo shita nagai mascara  
ii koni naru yo kitto asu kara  
ima dake watashi wo yurushi te.**

 **Kuroi "Lace" no kyookai sen  
mamoru hito wa kyoo wa imasen  
koeta ra doko made ikeru no?**

 **Kami tsuku hodo ni  
itai hodo ni  
suki ni natte tano wa watashi desho  
papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai.**

 **Watashi no tame to sashi dasu te ni  
nigitte ru sore wa kubiwa desho  
tsure dashi te yo  
watasi no "Romeo"  
shika rare ru hodo tooku e**

 **(Coro)**

 **kane ga nari hibiku "Cinderella"  
"Glas" no kutsu wa oite yuku wa  
dakara ne hayaku mitsu kete ne  
warui yume ni jira sare chau wa.  
Kitto anoko mo soo datta  
otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
sooyo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
datte motto ai sare tai wa  
hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo.**

 **watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mima sen ka  
hoshii mono dake afure kaette ima sen ka.  
Mada betsu bara yo motto motto gyutto tsume konde  
isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaoo ka  
demo sore ja imi nai no**

 **ooki na hako yori  
chiisa na hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
dooshiyoo kono mama ja watashi wa  
anata ni kiraware chau wa.  
Demo watashi yori yokubari na  
papa to mama wa kyoo mo kawarazu  
soo yo ne sunao de iino ne  
otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita.  
Uso tsuki sugita "Cinderella"  
ookami ni tabe rare ta rashii  
doo shiyoo kono mama ja watashi mo  
itsuka wa tabe rare chau wa  
sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne**

Boomer, Miyako – No, no nos ha gustado pero si queremos sonreir – dijeron.

Cleo – Ha estado genial no es verdad Rage – dije feliz, Rage contestó – Claro que estuvo genial los trucos fueron increibles – dije feliz.

Butch salió de la sala de castigo y se fue a cambiar ya que su ropa estaba algo rota y sucia.

Brick – Me ha gustado mucho – dijo.

Cleo – Gracias, por ahora no han hecho que use una así que me siento agradecida – dije.

Niku – A lo que sigue – dijo y comenzó a leer.

 **VaLoc10000**

 **Adrián: Hola soy Adrián voy a decir las cosas rápido para salvarme de mi hermana (Es peor que Dezz, Karou y Cleo juntas QUE MIEDO).**

 **RETOS  
sorry pero cada una tiene que besar a su contraparte.  
a cada contraparte en una habitación con sus peores pesadillas.  
cantenle una canción a las chicas  
pengenle a los chicos con sus mayores fuerzas en cualquier parte.  
Yo: Pena hermanito yo continuo con las Verdades ahora... SAL DE MI CUARTO!, te espera un castigo merecedor afuera.  
Adrián: Voy a morir**

 **Yo ok bueno yo dire las verdades  
VERDADES  
1\. Chic s les gusto el beso  
les gusto la canción  
como se vengarían de ellas  
4\. Quieren mas a mi hermano o a mi  
5\. Chicas quien les gusta  
Adrián: Ok volvi  
Yo:(Con cara de demonio rabioso)LARGATEEEEEEEEEEE**

Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado pero por la maldita falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

 **(N/A: no digo las pesadillas porque me han dicho que me matan si lo hago lo siento mucho).**

 **Brick - Tu eres la única que calma esta desesperación causas mis nervios  
Y aceleras mi respiración por ti me arriesgo a sufrir si pierdo en la relación  
Debes de saber que mi amor no tiene limitación  
X2**

 **Boomer - En esta canción quiero hacer mención del amor  
que siento por ti junto con esta pasión no hay obligación  
y no habrá otra ocasión y otra mujer como tú  
no habrá en esta constelación dame un chance nada mas  
solo una oportunidad se que juntos haremos la luz para esta oscuridad**

 **Butch - no es de electricidad es de felicidad y es que solo  
por ti siento esta necesidad no quiero dar marcha atrás  
sé que hay más hombres detrás pero esto  
que siento yo no lo había sentido jamás no sé si soñar  
con las miradas que me das si no es que exagere pero en verdad me muero si te vas**

 **Rage - Como el viento llegaste para robarte mi aliento  
yo no miento soy el cazador tu el mejor alimento  
soy el príncipe del cuento y tu fuiste el mejor invento por ti los minutos cuento y me arriesgare**

 **Rage - en el intento y ahora siento una emoción de amor  
al 200% si tú no quieres lo siento ya causaste  
un sentimiento te juro por mi vida seré el hombre  
más atento no me digas que no que ya ando nervioso,  
y contento**

 **Todos - si tú me dices te sigo cosa que aun no lo consigo  
el motivo de esta rola es algo que todavía  
no digo no importa tu respuesta baby yo a nada te obligo. Llego el momento eei quieres andar conmigo?  
(COROX2)**

Cleo y Kaoru le patearon la cabeza y Miyako y Momoko le dieron un golpe en el estomago.

Ppgz – Si nos gustó el beso – dijimos sin ningún miedo.

Ppgz – Si nos gusto mucho la canción – dijimos.

Rrbz – Para vengarnos les apostariamos a que no pueden aguantar 5 citas con nosotros y les se ariamos super dificil de lo dulces que seríamos y no lo soportarían – dijeron.

Ppgz y Rrbz – A ti te amamos más – dijimos todos.

Ppgz – Cambiamos de opinion, Ahora nos gustan ciertas personitas que estan compartiendo el programa con nosotras y no son los conductores son los Rrbz – dijimos a lo que se sorprendieron.

Niku – Si quieren saber mas esperen al siguiente cap adios – dijo.


	7. Algunas cosas duran poco

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ

lamento no haber actualizado hace mucho

Niku – Bueno aqui estan las verdades y retos de **jimena –** dijo y comenzó a leer.

 **holaaa :3 eh decidido poner unos cuantos retos y unas cuantas verdades asi que aqui vamos  
RETOS  
-que las ppgz besen a los enemigos de los rrbz  
\- que las ppgz seduscan a los chicos (este reto no se los lean a ellos, que sea sorpresa :3 )  
\- que los rrbz se vistan de mujer y traten de ligar con un hombre de la calle, o si no aceptan ese reto que me dejen ir a torturarlos (que ellos elijan :3 )  
VERDADES  
\- para boomer, te consideras una persona romantica  
\- para las ppgz, les gusta el yaoi (a mi me encanta *-* :3 )  
\- para los rrbz, les gusta el yuri  
(todos los retos deben ser cumplidos y las verdades con un detector de mentiras**

Rrbz – ¡Eso ni de coña! – dijeron los chicos.

Ppgz – Preferimos la sala de torturas a besar a sus enemigos – dijeron.

Rrbz – ¿Enserio? Las amamos son las mejores – dijeron y las besaron.

Ppgz – Gracias, y el beso estuvo bien – dijimos y pasamos a la sala de torturas.

Cuando salimos Momoko y Miyako iban abrazadas.

Rrbz – Porque van así – dijeron.

Cleo – Porqué a menos que las quieran ver en ropa interior, van a ir a cambiarse así de juntas – miro al publico y todos los chicos deseaban que se les callera la poca ropa que tenían – Y ustedes montón de pervertidos sigan mirando así a mis hermanas y los dejo sin herencia literalmente – dijo y todos dejaron de mirar.

Las chicas se fueron a vestir.

Junie – Chicas vengan * **susurrando*** deben seducir a los rrbz – dijo y dicho esto nos acercamos a los chicos.

Cleo – Oye Rage te gustaría ir el sabado al cine con migo – _Tono seductor._

Miyako – Boomer, nuestros padres se van el fin de semana y las chicas tienen planes para salir en la noche y luego se quedaran en casa de sus amigas, te importaría hacerme compañía – _Tono seductor._

Momoko – Brick, Dexter me a estado pidiendo salir con el pero le he dicho que tengo novio – refiriendose a Brick a lo cual este se sonrojo – Y me ha dicho que si no se lo muestro para el lunes tendré que salir con el – _Tono seductor._

Kaoru – Lindo, te apetecería salir con migo el sabado – _Tono seductor._

Rage – Claro, será divertido – dijo sonrojado por el tono de Cleo.

Boomer – Cla-claro no hay problema – mas rojo que la gorra de Brick.

Brick - ¡Que la rata de laboratorio que! A que hora y el lunes estoy ahí – dijo furioso.

Butch – Claro lindura – dijo.

Los Rrbz miraban a las chicas con una mirada parecida a decir _te quiero comer como a nutella._

Rrbz – Pues ven a torturarnos – dijeron, se metieron a la sala de torturas llego jimena estuvo dies minutos y los chicos salieron traumados.

Boomer – Solo por MI linda Miyako – dijo enfatizando el MI para que les quedara claro a los chicos del publico.

Ppgz – Sonara raro, pero, preferimos el Hentai – dijeron mirando a los chicos de reojo.

Rrbz – No mucho – dijeron.

Mark – bueno eso fue todo por hoy – dijo.

Junie – No fue mucho pero fue divertido – dijo.

Niku – Hasta la proxima – dijo.


	8. Diversion para unos y mas para otros

Verdades y Retos con las PPGZ y los RRBZ Cap 7

Niku – Bueno hoy tenemos unos retos y verdades de parte de **camilokabipolar –** dijo entusiasmada y paso a leer.

 **holiwiiiisss, VOLVI MUNDO, ¿me extrañaron chicos y chicas? porque yo sip ;), en fin, volvi para traerles mis retos y verdades nuevamente, sorriliwis si es que llego a poner retos musicales, es que la musica es MI PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO, asi que tratare de no poner muchos.  
RETOS :3 :  
1\. queridas momo-chan y miya-chan, las reto a durar 5 dias en una casa abandonada que este a la izquierda del bosque de slenderman con brick y boomer quienes saldran de una habitaciòn en la que estuvieron 1 semana en completa abstinencia, gomen ne chicas, es solo que quiero ver que pasa, cualquier cosa, si es que salen traumadas estaran 1 semana conmigo que yo are que vuelvan a estar estables ;).  
2\. cleo-chan, ¿te animarias a hacer snowboard con rage en alaska en una zona tan remota donde ni los pàjaros escucharan tus gritos en caso de que algo salga mal y tanto tu como rage se entierren en la nieve al caer de la tabla? es un reto, asi que muestrame de que eres capaz chica.  
3\. kao-chan, ya que miya, cleo y momo cantaron en mi reto anterior, ahora es tu turno, quiero que tu cantes deseos de gema y tambièn quedate aqui de gema tambien onegai.  
4\. chicos, chicos, oh lindos y queridos chicos, ¿que les parece si ustedes cantan individualmente estas canciones de porta y she?: *brick: a solas de she y gema (momo sera gema).  
*butch: tetris (esque quiero ver si lo logras, ya que yo soy la ùnica que la canta rapido y sin trabarse en nada, al menos lo que me acuerdo, asi que enseñame de que estas hecho), tambien canta no estas sola de she pliss? :3.  
*boomer: tras el cristal (lo admito, esta cancion la escucho cuando estoy bien de la cabeza y no tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien :3).  
*rage: a ti la canciòn que màs escucho cuando me quiero deprimir a demàs de nota de suicidio o palabras mudas, espejismos, esta canciòn es lo màs asi que as todo lo posible por cantarla de lo mejor.  
VERDADES O:) .  
1\. momo y miya, ¿lograron sobrevivir en la casa abandonada que estaba a la izquierda del bosque de slenderman con brick y boomer pervertidos?  
2\. cleo y rage, ¿que tal el snowboard en la zona màs remota de alaska?  
3\. chicos y chicas anfitriones y concursantes del programa, ¿canto bien kao-chan? ¿les gustaron las dos canciones?  
4\. rrbz, ¿les parece que tengo buen gusto en mùsica?, para màs info, escucho porta, she y gema, linkin park y canciones en ingles y algunas en español, algunas con cantantes que amo y otras que escucho porque me gustan, ha, ademas algunas en catalan, pero solo tres porque estan bien chidas (sense tu, film de llum y dorm).**

 **Y eso seria todo, con esto tambièn va una pequeña sorpresa pero que solo sabran los/as anfitriones/as del programa, para el snowboard les presto y regalo a cleo y rage estas dos tablas *en la mano tengo 1 tabla que es blanca donde van los pies y roja con la palabra CLEO con letras bien chidas de color negro en la parte de abajo, y 1 tabla que en la parte de los pies es negra y roja con la palabra RAGE con letras chidas como las de cleo pero en blanco en la parte de abajo* me despido de ustedes chicas y chicos con un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos luego!**

Momoko y Miyako – Soportaremos cualquier cosa que nos pongas en frente, inclusive a estos dos totalmente pervertidos y deseosos de hacer una estupidez – dijeron.

Mark – Bueno, entonces a la casa abandonada – dijo.

Y las chicas se fueron.(pondré lo que sucedió en la casa abandonada en un cap especial).

Las chicas regresaron de lo mas bien y los chicos mas rojos que la gorra de Brick.

Miyako – Eso fue divertido – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Junie – Bueno, ahora Cleo, Rage, hora del snowboarding en la zona mas remota de alaska – dijo entregandoles una tabla a cada uno.

Cleo – Esto será muy divertido, no crees – conqueteandole a Rage.

Rage – Si, claro – sonrojado por el tono.

Lo que paso también irá en el cap especial.

Llegaron de alaska, una chica sonriente y muy feliz y un chico totalmente rojo y avergonzado.

Niku – Kaoru es hora de cantar – dijo esta.

Kaoru – genial – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

 **Deseos**

 **Oigo mil pasos que producen timidez, y no se que hacer.  
Escucho voces que me hacen enloquecer, y eso no puede ser.  
Para qué intentar salir de la oscuridad, si luego no n  
os deja ni reaccionar,  
actúas piensas como quieren acerrando tu libertad...**

 **[Estribillo]  
Deseos que quiero retener, recuerdos que a mi mente no  
hacen bien,  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema, no  
envenene mi ser.  
Deseos que queremos retener, recuerdos que a nuestras  
mentes no hacen bien  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema no  
envenene nuestro ser.**

 **Entre suspiros rompo lo que no se ve, queriéndome solo  
invadirme.  
Gritando fuerte con el miedo de poder perder, sé que  
pueden oírme.  
Para qué intentar soñar de nuevo y esperara que la luz  
alumbre lo que ya no esta  
tan solo nos queda mirar y ver que todo se acabará...**

 **[Estribillo]  
Deseos que quiero retener, recuerdos que a mi mente no  
hacen bien,  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema, no  
envenene mi ser.  
Deseos que queremos retener, recuerdos que a nuestras  
mentes no hacen bien  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema no  
envenene nuestro ser.**

 **Tantos momentos tristes me han hecho creer que a  
nadie le importamos  
que nos atrapan sin saber por qué y nos hieren los  
llántos…  
Para que intentar mirar al cielo aldespertar si la  
maldad recubre todo hasta  
el final nos acobardan con palabras sin piedad...**

 **[Estribillo] (x2)  
Deseos que quiero retener, recuerdos que a mi mente  
no hacen bien,  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema, no  
envenene mi ser.  
Deseos que queremos retener, recuerdos que a nuestras  
mentes no hacen bien  
cread un mundo para que la crueldad del sistema no  
envenene nuestro ser.**

 **Quédate aquí**

 **Un día más pensando en dónde estarás,  
esperando tú regreso sentada en el sofá,  
en estos momentos fallos intento sentir tu apoyo.  
Que ingenua soy creyendo que al llorar secarás mis lágrimas  
intentandome ayudar,  
pero veo nubes negras que acompañan tú ausencia.  
Y mirar hacia trás no me sirve de nada,  
tú cuerpo se sintió dejandote atrapada,  
no me tiro sufrir al perderte de vista,  
pero es triste fingir. ¡Vuelve a la vida!**

 **[Estribillo]  
Quiero escuchar tus palabras,  
quiero mirarte y decir;  
no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.  
Ver como ríes y duermes,  
ver que te puedo tocar  
y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.**

 **Miro hacia el cielo, buscando tu estrella,  
me cuesta abrir los ojos, dime cuál eres de ellas  
no comprendo muchas cosas, sin tí me siento perdida  
y al verte a tí, queriendome decír,  
que apesar de lo que pase siempre seguirás ahí.  
Pero pasa el tiempo y no estás, cuánto podré aguantar,  
qué difícil vivir sin tu dulce aroma, me cuesta  
sonreír y me siento muy sola, caminar y caer tener  
miedo al silencio, soportar de una vez que no estás viva.**

 **[Estribillo]  
Quiero escuchar tus palabras,  
quiero mirarte y decir;  
no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.  
Ver como ríes y duermes,  
ver que te puedo tocar  
y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.**

 **Quisiera dar marcha atrás, volver a un día sin más  
caminar de tu mano pensando sin daños, decirte todo  
irá bien que nunca llores por mí que aunque estés ahí arriba  
siempre te querré.  
Te quiero y no te olvido, sigues siendo lo que has sido  
no fallaré y te encontraré.**

 **[Estribillo] (x2)  
Quiero escuchar tus palabras,  
quiero mirarte y decir;  
no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.  
Ver como ríes y duermes,  
ver que te puedo tocar  
y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.**

Mark – Bueno retos para los chicos – dijo – Brick tienes que cantar A solas de She y Gema y Momoko será Gema – dijo.

 **A solas. Brick y Momoko**

 **A veces de repente siento que nadie me entiende,  
que todo se vuelve en mi contra, todo me agobia,  
pago con la gente que más quiero lo que noto sin motivo,  
entonces ni siquiera siento lo que digo.  
Camino triste cabizbajo y serio no necesito nada,  
déjame estar solo en serio.  
Cuando estoy a solas pienso en quitarme del medio,  
me juro a mi mismo sonreír pero no hay remedio.  
A veces no consigo deshacerme de esta culpa  
trato de seguir luchando pero aveces paso,  
es tan duro despertar y ver que nada cambia  
que todo cuanto hagas sera tan solo un fracaso  
a veces miro todo cuanto tengo y no me basta  
me da miedo seguir avanzando, creciendo, sufriendo cada día  
por el amor y la pasta,  
porque se que nada es para siempre y que todo se gasta,  
intento mejorar como persona cada día hablo conmigo  
y me digo Shé reacciona me propongo demasiadas metas en mi vida  
pero nada cambia todo sigue igual nada funciona,  
me pregunto absurdamente cosas que no entiendo  
¿Cuál es mi lugar? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
Sigen pasando los años y voy comprendiendo  
que lo único que se larga y no vuelve nunca es el tiempo.**

 **[Estribillo: Gema]  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Ya no sé decidir, mi manera de vivir,  
y entre suspiros sola esperaría mi fin.  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Lágrimas me arañan y siento mi alma vacía,  
voces que me gritan que no existe una salida.**

 **[Shé]  
me da rabia no poder ser como quiero ser  
ver la vida de la forma en que jamás la quise ver  
actuar de otra manera tener otro parecer  
no hacer aquello que quiero por el temor a perder  
crecer no darme cuenta convertirme en otra cosa  
totalmente diferente aquello que prometí  
dije que nunca lo haría que ni lo imaginaria  
un mal día me despierto y admito que soy así  
odio los Domingos no me gustan para nada  
están para recordar los errores que tuve  
mis sueños se largan se quedan en las nubes  
¿Quieres un consejo? Pase lo que pase nunca dudes  
odio este presente este momento lo presiento  
amanece como siempre luego queda anochecer  
cada Domingo me recuerda ese tipo de persona  
con la que siempre he soñado y que nunca he podido ser.  
No puedo aliviarme no intentes ayudarme se que soy el responsable  
y nunca paro de culparme no dejo de complicarme pido largarme solo  
y si fuera si pediría que alguien viniera a buscarme  
otro día sin respuesta sin nada para curarme  
cada vez hay menos tiempo y no paro de preguntarme  
a veces pienso que estoy loco y yo necesito expresarme  
esta es la única manera que tengo para explicarme.**

 **[Estribillo: Gema]  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Ya no sé decidir, mi manera de vivir,  
y entre suspiros sola esperaría mi fin.  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Lágrimas me arañan y siento mi alma vacía,  
voces que me gritan que no existe una salida.**

 **[Shé]  
es muy duro seguir así y ¿Qué me queda?  
¿Vivir soñando? No creo que se pueda  
suelo cumplir años sin saber lo que me espera  
muy poca alegría dentro demasiada pena fuera  
no funciona así funciona por impresiones  
somos ilusiones, sensaciones y emociones  
se que pasare mi vida atado a una triste eterna  
pero el resto de la gente pensara que son canciones.  
¡Quiero marcharme de aquí saltar y vivir escapar  
de esta depresión dejar de sufrir pasar del ayer  
sonreír y hasta seguir caminado sin pensar en nada  
y tan solo fluir notar que por una sola vez puedo ser feliz  
ver a mi familia bien escuchar que no se acaba  
despertar con ilusión y que lo primero que vea  
cada mañana a mi lado solo sea su mirada  
hacer feliz a mi hermano que sepa lo que he logrado  
que la frase de mi pecho nunca jamas la he olvidado!  
¡Quiero vivir cada sueño que por una vez se cumpla  
que salgan las cosas bien y dejar de sentir la culpa  
sentirme orgulloso alegre y vivo  
que la tristeza de la pena sienta lo que yo he sentido  
alcanzar cada promesa que hice un día conmigo mismo  
y decir "se acabo porque ya lo he conseguido"!**

 **[Gema]  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Ya no sé decidir, mi manera de vivir,  
y entre suspiros sola esperaría mi fin.  
Mi mundo no gira y me cuesta sentir,  
el sol ya no brilla no se a donde ir.  
Lágrimas me arañan y siento mi alma vacía,  
voces que me gritan que no existe una salida.**

 **Tetris. Butch.**

 **Mi forma de vida es el rap,  
mi movida es el rap,  
mi querida es el rap,  
porque entonces lo canto con bases de rap,  
pa que primos tambien aprendan un poco de rap,  
no debo encerrarme solo en el rap,  
debo vivir estilos lejanos del rap,  
pa que el rap sea rap de verdad y no una simple copia barata del rap.  
Rap estilo,  
estilo mas rap,  
porque rap para mi es cada vez mas rap y rap para ti es una mierda de rap,  
porque nunca se nace sabiendo de rap,  
se empieza aprendiendo del rap,  
porque rap mas rap es igual a dos raps,  
porque puedo fardar pero solo de rap,  
no llevo sangre en las venas yo llevo rap.  
Me inyectaron sobredosis de rap,  
el virus fue rap y el antidoto es rap,  
mi cabeza solo piensa en rap,  
hip hop no es lo mismo que rap,  
no,  
el rap es mi rap a callar,  
las piezas del puzzle encajar,  
petar la instrumental,  
variar y no pares con rap,  
pues no es cuestion de edad,  
veras que clavo estas letras detras,  
mi rap esta quiza querra intentar marcar un record rap,  
porque sigo pensando que vivo pa el rap,  
rapear es lo mio punto sigue mi rap,  
con un ritmo del Soma bestial clavo el rap en el bit,  
lo hago especial,  
bonus track,  
un crack,  
una placa que atrapa,  
tan solo soy nacar con gafas y cava el que saca la lacra y las placas atrapa,  
el que tapa tus letras que ataca con rap,  
ya ni me ves,  
ya ni me sientes,  
este es el rap que tus viejos no entienden,  
vente ven a ver mi Tetris Rap a ver si lo comprendes,  
amen!  
Santificado sea yo mismo en el ritmo resuelvo y hago logaritmos,  
os invito y repito este track escondido,  
adolido mi rap,  
te mantiene adicto,  
a mi rap queda escrito,  
te jode que pueda contigo y tambien con tus clones,  
aprende de errores,  
te corres verdad?  
La edad no me importa,  
esto es solo rap.**

 **Tras el Cristal. Boomer.**

 **Porque hoy es uno de esos días  
Uno de esos en el que te miras al espejo y piensas  
Nada va a poder conmigo.**

 **Si cada mañana arañas minutos al tiempo,  
y los días sin planes acaban saliendo mejor.  
Hoy voy probar mi experimento,  
No pienso dejar que nada me limite porque hoy mando yo.  
Yo, yo soy mi propio dueño,  
¿Quién eres tu para decirme a mi que no puedo cumplir mis sueños?  
Solo yo sé de lo que soy capaz y creo en mi persona,  
Por eso conseguí vivir de algo que me apasiona.  
Hoy no, hoy nadie me quitara las ganas,  
Las alas que tengo son para volar,por intentar no pierdo nada  
No tengo prisa en que mi alma aterrice,  
No voy arrepentirme de lo que un día no hice, jamás!  
Aunque lo intenten, mundo te haré frente,  
Al final del día queda mi familia, mi novia y mi gente  
Y eso es suficiente para mi, es así,  
Porque yo sin ellos,no podría ser feliz.**

 **Estribillo :  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
Todo sueño puede acabar siendo real.  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
En tu historia eres el personaje principal.**

 **Valora lo que tienes, porque hay quien no tiene nada  
No hablo de lo material, va mas allá de las miradas  
Hay mucha gente buena ahí fuera,  
Muchos sin rumbo fijo, yo solo me fijo cuando veo un alma sincera  
Yo soy un cualquiera como tu,  
Hoy sigo este rumbo por carretera y me acompaña el alma de Bubú  
No voy a quejarme aunque me caiga y eso duela  
Mis padres me enseñaron de la vida y no la escuela,  
Hoy me siento una persona nueva, buena y sana,  
Solo me rodeo de gente con calidad humana  
Todo por el hoy, por un mañana independiente  
Soy cercano y trasparente cada día de las semana  
Todos somos iguales, no dejo que nadie mande,  
Sé que estoy hecho para algo grande  
Y no me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi  
Me sobra experiencia por todo lo que viví, es así.**

 **Estribillo :  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
Todo sueño puede acabar siendo real.  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
En tu historia eres el personaje principal.**

 **Vive cada instante como si este fuera el ultimo  
Lucha por lo tuyo, no dejes que te lo quiten  
Tienes que ser fuerte, así que sube ya ese ánimo,  
Estarás ahí cuando alguien que quieras te necesite  
No permitas que te cambien, ni que te pongan normas  
Tu eres como eres, que te quieran de esa forma  
Valórate y valora lo demás,o te arrepentirás,  
porque el tiempo no se puede echar atrás  
Verás... Si no tienes un motivo por el que luchar,  
Busca un reto, fija un objetivo y lo conseguirás  
Sonríe hoy, porque quizás no hay un mañana  
¿Pa' que vivir una vida amargada?  
Hoy te lo rapeo cantando sobre una guitarra,  
Soy feliz al escribir historias que tu narras  
Ya que toda herida se convierte en cicatriz,  
Si te tienes problemas arráncalos de raíz.**

 **Estribillo :  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
Todo sueño puede acabar siendo real.  
Porque la vida no hay siempre que tomársela mal  
Hoy los problemas se quedarán detrás del cristal  
Quédate con lo positivo lo demás da igual  
En tu historia eres el personaje principal.**

 **Espejismos. Rage.**

 **-Joder estoy super gorda  
-tia pero que te ha dao con tu físico si tu nunca te habias rallao por eso  
-coño mirame, bueno mira da igual tu no lo entiendes.  
-¿pero que estas haciendo?  
ESTRIBILLO  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
FINAL DE ESTRIBILLO  
Gorda, se que te hace daño  
pero es que la solucion no es encerrarse en el baño  
yo se lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo  
pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo  
ese complejo es el objeto de burla  
meterse los dedos en la garganta no sirve de ayuda  
si te hacen daño los demas?porque tu tambien te lo haces  
es darle la razon a los mas tontos de la clase  
Son espejismos fuera del realismo,  
lucha por quererte a ti mismo o caeras en el abismo  
eres el hazmerreir cuando sales de fiesta  
la gente te observa por la calle y eso te molesta  
sientes verguenza y al provarte vestidos te rallas,  
¡HARTA! de tener que pedir otra talla  
en la playa no expones tu cuerpo por que te deprimes  
tiras la toalla al ver esos cuerpos de cine  
quieres perder peso a cualquier precio  
se oyen las arcadas por el hueco de la puerta si estan en silencio  
tu madre se preocupa y a ti te da igual  
sientes que va en decadencia tu paciencia para adelgazar  
no puedes parar de vomitar te sientes guapa  
ves en la revistas los cuerpos que quieres y te atrapan  
pero no eres tu, es solo lo que quieres ser  
para que los demas muestren un poco mas de interes  
en ti,  
pero es que la sociedad es asi es triste  
no confies en tu reflejo ni en lo que viste  
acomplejada, lo veo en tu mirada  
quererlo todo, todo sin tener que hacer nada  
buscas una forma facil  
dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazon fragil  
se que es facil de decir para el que no lo sufre y el que no lo siente  
pero el ojo crea un espejismo que te miente.  
ESTRIBILLO  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
FINAL DE ESTRIBILLO  
(-no se, pienso que no deverias, hay otras maneras  
-callate de una puta vez vale tu no estas en mi piel)  
Rozarte la campanilla es mas atractivo para ti  
mucho mas sencillo y rapido que decidir  
si hacer regimen o hacer deporte porque eso es duro  
y ademas no te atreves a apostar si no es sobreseguro  
solo quieres un cuerpo bonito  
que te vean con otros ojos y reconozcan tu tipo  
pero la belleza esta en el interior  
aunque no te satisface que te digan que como persona eres mejor  
te valoras poco y tu autoestima roza el suelo  
la moda es el señuelo y yo el pez que muerdo el anzuelo  
la imagen no lo es todo para todos  
existen otros metodos pa adelgazar existen otros modos  
tienes un apodo que no nombran cuando estas presente  
haces como que no te importa lo que comenten  
pero quieres demostrar algo que no deverias  
pero entiendo tu impotencia al ser solo una cria.  
Los chicos te rechazan por que no eres guapa  
los dias de llanto tu diario lo relatan  
una forma mas cercana de la que pueda entender  
cualquiera de nosotros al ver lagrimas caer  
quieres saciarte y comer y devolver las calorias  
te obsesionas con tu fisico y te pesas cada dia  
cada hora notas sientes poca evolucion  
tu amiga llora por que no se puede creer tu situacion  
no piensas detenerte hasta estar por fin contenta  
y eso que tu peso deve rondar los cincuenta  
autoestima baja y la confianza no la sientes  
cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente  
no es necesario destacar esteticamente  
siempre has sido totalmente dependiente  
del pensamiento que tienen los demas hacia ella  
su mente es debil TAN SOLO QUIERE SER BELLA.  
ESTRIBILLO  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
Mirate al espejo y dime si el ojo te engaña  
es un espejismo tan solo el que te hara daño  
mira tu reflejo en el agua cuando te bañas  
mira tu peso en la bascula al cabo de un año.  
FINAL DE ESTRIBILLO  
Cada de dia que pasa se te ve mas delgada  
sigues viendote igual aunque estas mas desmejorada  
tu amiga te aconsejaba y no la quisiste escuchar  
pides poca comida y dejas mas de la mitad(ahora)  
pesas cuarenta kilos y te sigues viendo gorda  
pero no es el espejo es tu mente que deforma  
la que le da forma a esa falsa imagen que ves  
espejismos es lo que tu mente se quiere creer.  
Quien decide y quien le da significado a lo perfecto  
si ser superficial para mi es solo otro defecto  
el imperfecto ser humano  
la maquina que destruira este mundo con sus propias manos.**

Junie – Ahora las verdades – dijo.

Miyako y Momoko – Claro que sobrevivimos, los que no fueron ellos – dijeron apuntando donde los chicos y estos se sonrojaron.

Cleo y Rage – Estuvo genial nunca nos divertimos tanto – dijimos.

Todos – Kaoru canta genial y nos encantaron las canciones – dijeron.

Rrbz – Tu, Cleo y Kaoru son las chicas con mejor gusto en música sobre el planeta – dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Momoko y Miyako – Oígan – dijeron.

Chicos – No malinterpreten solo lo decimos en lo referido a rap y otros estilo que nos gustan a nosotros – dijeron en su defensa.

Mark, Niku y Junie – Y esto es todo por hoy.

En el capitulo especial habrá mucho lemmon ya que mi mente es demaciado pervertida.


	9. Los chicos cumpliendo sus retos

Capitulo especial, Lo que paso en la casa abandonada y en Alaska.

En una casa abandonada cerca de el bosque donde se encuentra Slenderman, cuatro chicos dentro de aquella horrenda casa, dos de ellos estuvieron encerrados una semana sin ver señal de una chica, estaban completamente de pervertidos mirando a las dos chicas que tenían enfrente.

Boomer tomó a Miyako de la mano y la arrastró a una de las dos habitaciones y su hermano Brick le imitó tomando a Momoko y llevándola a la habitación opuesta.

 **Con Boomer y Miyako.**

 **Miyako – Pasa algo Boomer – dijo esta en un falso tono inocente.**

 **Boomer – Nada solo quiero ver mas de cerca lo que es mio – tono mas pervertido que el de Butch cuando le habla a Kaoru.**

 **Miyako – Quien dijo que soy tuya – sarcasmo detectado.**

 **Boomer – Yo, algún problema con eso – dijo.**

 **Miyako – Si soy tuya demuéstralo – dijo.**

 **Boomer se acercó y tomó a Miyako de la cintura, la beso con pasión, deseo, lujuria y quien sabe que más. La arrastró a la cama que se encontraba a algunos pasos de donde estaban. Pero en cuanto fue a acostar a Miyako está se dio vuelta dejando a Boomer sobre la cama.**

 **Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, Boomer se dejaba llevar por los besos y por la cercanía de la chica, de repente Miyako comenzó a desprenderle la camisa a Boomer. Esté trató de detenerla.**

 **Boomer – Que haces – preguntó.**

 **Miyako – Lo que tú no te atreves a hacer – contestó y siguió con lo que hacía.**

 **Miyako besaba el cuello de Boomer.**

 **Boomer – Miya.. ko para por... favor – Boomer apenas podía articular palabras ya que suspiraba demasiado por el contacto de la chica.**

 **Miyako – Por qué habría de parar que acaso no lo disfrutas – dijo/preguntó burlona.**

 **Boomer se desesperó no aguantaba más, puso a la chica debajo de él y le quitó la blusa, la beso y acarició sus senos sobre la copa del sostén. Miyako le terminó de quitar la camisa y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta. Boomer le quitó el sostén tomando ambos senos y comenzando a masajearlos y a chuparlos de una manera muy sensual.**

 **Miyako – Vez que no es tan malo a veces dejarse llevar – dijo esta divertida por el comportamiento del rubio.**

 **Boomer solo disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le producía aquella situación. Pero después de un rato se levantó.**

 **Boomer – Dejaremos esto aquí – dijo y a una rubia no le gusto la respuesta, se levantó y arrastró al rubio a la cama.**

 **Su mirada reflejaba deseo y pasión, el rubio cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.**

 **Miyako estaba frenética, no aguanto y le quitó el pantalón y él le quito la falda.**

 **Después de un rato ambos estaban completamente desnudos la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, dos rubios sobre una cama besándose, sintiéndose, tocándose y amándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Él rubio se acomodo listo para entrar en la chica y esta se lo permitió estuvieron así largo rato.**

 **Miyako – Las cosas que no se deben hacer son las más divertidas – dijo antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho del chico.**

 **Con Momoko y Brick.**

 **Ambos estaban completamente desnudos la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación.**

 **Todo era silencio se besaban y se amaban en esa cama llenos de placer Brick son pensarlo entró en ella y ella sin contenerse soltó un gemido lo cual hizo que a el chico se le subiera el ego por las nubes. Estuvieron así largo rato.**

 **Rage y Cleo estuvieron largo rato practicando snowboarding hasta que se cansaron, Cleo se acercó a Rage y lo besó. Así empezaron y terminaron acostados en la nieve exhaustos después de tener relaciones y haber estado tocándose intensamente durante mucho tiempo**


End file.
